I Saw Her First
by Crearulian Angel
Summary: Kari is asked to become an exchange student to America, can she survive living with the Ishida brothers? Takari? Yakari? Things get heated in the schoolyard on the first day of school for Kari!
1. Come To The Principals Office

Crearulian Angel: Ok Yamato TK and Kari don't know each other, TK and Matt live in America but more about that in the story. This could be a Yakari or Takari what you want people!!! Now on wif the fic.  
  
  
I Saw Her First  
Hikari Yagami was resting her head on her hand twirling a pencil with the other. History class and it was last period.  
'Dam it. Why did I have to get the most boring teacher for history?' She looked over at one of her good friends Daisuke whom everyone referred to as Davis. He was snoring away and slowly slipping...  
Crash!  
He slipped out of his chair and brought the table down with him.  
"Ouch!" He complained while rubbing his head.  
The entire class had woken up and was laughing hysterically even the teacher giggled a bit.  
" Hmhah, I mean Daisuke Motomiya! Serves you right! Detention for sleeping rudely in class."  
"Owwww but Miss that's not fair!!" He howled as Miyako, my best friend, sniggered at him and pointed.  
"Alright, only an hour. And Miss Inoue you can join him."  
"What did I do?" Miyako complained. She always was defensive of her actions.  
"Laughing at a fellow student and answering back to a teacher." The teacher turned back to the history book and the rest of the class started to doze off again.  
"Hikari Yagami, please report to the principals office immediately." The loud speaker crackled. No one moved. Especially Kari. Everyone knew she was a perfect student and never did anything drastic as to have to see the principal. She slowly rose from her seat and walked out to the front passing Ronny who smiled and said.  
"Perfect Yagami gotta seethe principal!! Naughty girl!" He laughed. She just glared daggers at him and he shut up.   
Her teacher signed her diary (A/N: At my skool if we wanna go outta class we get our diarys checked.)  
She slipped out of the room and walked the long way to the Principals office. A sickening feeling took over her stomache as she knocked on the door.  
"Come in Hikari." The deep voice of Principal Macgarny came from behind the door. Trembling she took the handle and turned it to be greeted by that daughnting face.  
"Y-you wanted to see me sir?" She stammered.  
"Yes. Miss Yagami I asked you here this afternoon was to talk about your grades.' Kari inwardly groaned as her stomach clenched, ' I must say I'm very proud of you!!"  
"Huh?"   
"I said your grades are exceptional! And I would like you to consider this thought: a few days ago a school in America contacted me to ask if any of the students would like to become part of an 'exchange stundent' project. I jumped at the thought and thought that only a person with high grades should be allowed to go so I instinctively chose you! So what do you say?"  
"You mean I can go to America?? Great! When do I leave? Will I stay with another family? For how long? Do I get to fly on a plane?" She was absolutely exstatic.  
"Wow wow slow down we have to ask your parents first." Her heart sank, there is no way they are going to let me do this.  
"Yes you will stay with another family and if your parents agree you'll next week for the rest of the year and you will definitely be going on a plane. Answer all your questions?" He smiled. "But I'll talk to your parents tonight."  
"Thank you Principal Macgarny!!" she bowed and left.  
Later that afternoon when the bell had rung  
"Are you serious? America? But we'll miss you!" Miyako cried hugging her best friend.  
"But Kari you can't leave me! Especially with her!" Davis had a crush on her for a long time and didn't want to say goodbye to one of his best friends.  
"You guys it'll only be for a year its not like I'm dying! I might not even be able to go. But this is something I really want to do!"  
"Well if it means that much to you we support you." Miyako smiled.  
"Motomiya Inoue come on detention!"   
"Please mom! I really want to do this!!"  
"Absolutely not! I'm not going to let my little baby go across the world just to study something she could study here where I can talk to her and see her!"  
"You'll still be able to talk to me mom, it just costs more. I really want to do this. Ive never been to America and I know it will a wonderful new experience and I will learn so much more!" 'I hope the I will learn so much more is working.' Kari thought to herself.  
"C'mon mom let the girl grow up, she really wants to do this." Kari gave her brother a thankful look before glancing at her mother who was reconsidering it.  
"Are you positive you want to do this?"  
"Oh yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! I want to do this more than anything!!"  
"I'll miss you so much, my little baby is growing up. * sniff * I don't like this idea you know."  
"Yes mom, thanks sooooo much Tai! I'll go call Miyako!"  
"So you're really gonna do this then?"  
"Of course! But Miya I promise I'll miss you no matter how much fun I'm having! And I'll write. I double promise if you write back.  
"You bet girl! Well we gotta have a party! I know Davis won't be too happy. I gotta Hika, bie!!"  
"See ya tomorrow Miya!" I don't want to make a fuss. Oh well!  
  
Miyako was crying and Davis was looking on the brink of tears. Her teacher and classmates were there to see her off as well. Her mother wouldn't let go and Taichi was bawling more than Miya. ' I'm going to miss these guys.'  
Saying her last goodbyes she bored the plane and awaited her new adventure.  
  
Crearulian Angel: So how was it? A little boring I no but its only the first chapt so be paitient people. I will have the Ishida brothers in the next chapt and they are living wif there mom so they only have one last name and I like Ishida better. Tell me what couple-Yakari or Takari? 


	2. He Is A She!

Crearulian Angel: This is the second part of I saw her first with the Ishida bros. I luv them sooooo much!!! Anyhow R+R people this story depends on it!  
  
  
He Is A Girl?  
  
  
"Jeezus TK hurry up and get your ass in the car! We are so gonna be late!" Yamato yelled at his brother who was getting ready to pick up the Yagami kid who was going to stay with them.   
"TK HURRY UP!"   
"I'M FRICKEN COMING YAMATO!" He got into his brother's car, which was a flashy convertible Porsche that he could afford him being a rock star and all. They speed out of the driveway and headed to the airport going a 'little' over the speed limit.  
  
"I hope this dude can speak English." TK said as the wind rushed through his blonde hair. He was used to his brothers crazy driving and didn't seem to mind.  
"They principal guy said he would. What was first name again?"  
"They didn't say, they just said that their last name was Yagami. We might have had time to find out if YOU hadn't have to call Jeff."  
"Its not my fault mom had to leave early today! She told me last minute so I had to push back band practice! Don't you dare blame me Squirt."  
"Don't call me that Matty." TK scowled at his childhood name when they lived in Japan...  
"Oh shit! The cops! Now we're gonna be later!" TK grabbed his head in frustration; they were already 10 minutes late.  
"We ain't going to late TK." Yamato gripped the wheel tighter and pushed the acceleration as the lights started to flash on the cop car.  
"YAMATO NO WAY! NOT ANOTHER CAR CHASE!" TK yelled and tried to take the wheel.  
  
Meanwhile Kari is waiting at the airport with her bags in hand. She saw people hugging and kissing, some crying some looking as if they didn't want to be there at all. 'Hmm, I wonder what I'm looking for. Its hard seeing as I've never met these people before. All I no is their last name. Ishida. That sounds like Japanese name. I wonder.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"SCREEEEECH!" Yamato slammed on the brakes as the police cars where starting to swarm up to the airport.  
  
"Yamato I swear before the cops get you I'm gonna kill you!" TK shouted as he too leapt out of the car and flew up the steps to the airport.  
  
"Miss, please hurry I need to find a Yagami!" Yamato breathless sputtered. The cops where searching the building.  
"Certainly, please hold. OMG! You're YAMATO ISHIDA! Can I have your autograph?" the flight attend person squealed in delight.  
"Please hurry! I need to find Yagami!"  
"Autograph?"  
"Yes yes just get him here now!" He flung a pre signed autograph into her hands looking warily around for the cops. They hadn't spotted them. Yet.  
"Could a Yagami please come to the front desk? I repeat a Yagami please come to the front desk?"  
"My last name is Yagami."   
Yamatos' jaw nearly fell off. 'She is so fricken HOT!' she was wearing a white tank top that said angel in glittery letters and navy blue jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail and bangs on either side of her face framing her captivating crimson eyes. Before he could say much more he felt his writs being yanked behind his back and the words didn't even reach his ears as he started at the beautiful girl.  
"Yamato Ishida you are under arrest for speeding, you have the right to remain silent..."  
TK waited till they had taken Matt and walked up to the flight attendant lady who had a bemused looking girl standing at the counter. 'Jeez she is hot stuff man! I mean wow!' He gave her one of his trademark goofy grins and winked before asking the Lady: "I need to find a Yagami?"  
  
* Huff* "You and everyone else!" She snapped.  
"My last name is Yagami." TK's jaw dropped.  
"Y-y-you're a g-girl?"   
"Is that a problem?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
"N-no its not that its just my brother and I thought you w-were.."  
"A guy? Well I'm not. You and you're brother? You mean that other blonde that just got arrested? Well my name is Hiakri but you can call me Kari if you want to." Kari said looking a little confused.  
"Um, ok. I'm Takeru but you call me TK. Everyone else does. So sorry we were late it was Matt's fault. Then he tried to not be late by speeding. I guess that dint work out so well."   
"Hm. Then how are we going to get home?" she asked.  
"Well first we gotta pick up my bro and bail him out of jail again, I mean yeah." He didn't mean to tell her that Yamato had been in jail numerous times.  
"Umm, ok. He isn't a drug dealer or something?" She asked with an edge in her voice.  
"No of course not! Lol." He could've said he was, then she would be scared of Matt, then there would not be any competition. But he wasn't a jerk.  
' This boy is cute, not hot like his brother but cute.' Kari thought to herself. 'This is gonna be a fun year! Hehe.'  
Downtown:  
"TK finally. Hello Miss, sorry you had to see that but we couldn't let a pretty Lady wait now could we?" TK rolled his eyes and Kari giggled.  
"Nice to meet you I'm Yamato Ishida, you are?" He asked taking her hand throught the bars and kissing it. TK involuntarily clenched his fists. "But you may call me Matt."  
"Why thank you. I'm Hikari but you can call me Kari." She but a sexy smile on and glanced at TK who was going red in the face and clenching his fists so she took her hand back and smiled her sexy smile at him too. That made him relax. 'Great two competing brothers, this'll be fun to live through.'  
When they had got Matt out of the slammer and he had called Jeff saying he wasn't going to practice tonight they got into Matt's car which Kari loved and head off to what Kari thought to be the house. She guessed right as they entered a large two story house. It was beautiful and roomy inside with a brilliant backyard with a gazebo and a very big garage.  
"The guest room is upstairs and to the right, the kitchen is down stairs as is the TV and lounge room. Anything else?" TK grinned that goofy grin which Kari thought was adorable!   
"Umm, I don't think so, can I help with dinner or something?" She said sweetly for they were accepting a total stranger into their own home so she might as well offer to help.  
"Well mom isn't going to be home till tomorrow morning so how do you feel about take-away?" Matt asked and she knew he was asking her and not TK.  
"Sure!"  
  
Crearulian Angel: How was that? A little more action? So who do think is better for Kari? A cutie or a hottie? R+R 


	3. Dontcha Just Love First Day Of School?

Crearulian Angel: Well this is the third chapter finally!! Actually I had a serious case of writers block. But I'm semi over it now and hope so much that I don't wreck this story. Sooooo very sorry for the wait and I promise I won't do it again! Well unless I die or get soooooo sick I can't get to the computer. But lets hope that doesn't happen.   
  
You can give me inspiration if you have anything to complain about but don't get pissed of if I use your idea and don't sue!! If you sue you support people like my father-solicitors!   
  
"OH GOD NO!"  
  
Hmm sorry I'm blabbing now so enjoy my fic!  
  
PS GIVE ME IDEAS!  
  
Who's Your Friend?  
  
After a long night the trio had come back home and collapsed after a fun night on the town. Kari was amazed at all the different varieties of fast food like Hungry Jacks, Mac Donalds, Pizza Hut, about six Pizzeria's, twenty Italian shops, Burger King, Burger Lord, King of Burgers, Jacks Burgers and Mc Donnas. Very strange how some of then sounded so alike.  
  
The next morning she expected to wake up to the sweet song of a bird and sun shinning through her second story window. No such luck.  
  
Grey shadows filtered across her bedroom floor, rain soaked the windowpane. The only sound she heard was that of wind thunder and rain.  
  
'What a lovely morning.' She thought glumly as she pulled herself out of the large bed her body crying out for the warm security of the toasty covers. Grabbing some clothes she headed to the bathroom seeing the boys hadn't got up yet.  
  
Closing the door quietly so as to not disturb Mrs Ishida she turned to examine the ornate bathroom.  
  
'Hmm, classy.' She proclaimed looking at the shiny marble Jacuzzi bath and shower cubicle on the other side. In the middle of the room against the wall was a large bowel like sink with three taps. Three? That's not right. Walking over she pushed the third to see a trickle of soap and laughed aloud at this odd creation.  
  
Setting her clothes on the pure white toilet (That had the lid on) she stripped her PJ's and had a warm shower not wanting to return to the cold outside.  
  
"Hikari dear is that you?" A female called out.  
  
"Yup. I'm sorry do you want the shower?"  
  
"No no its alright! Just when your ready I'll make breakfast. The boys won't be up for a while." Chuckling she walked down the stairs to the kitchen to prepare a hot breakfast on such a cold day.  
  
As the hot water flowed over her body she nearly fell asleep again moaning in delight. But knowing she had to leave this haven some time soon she turned off the water and dried herself.   
  
Pulling on a light blue long sleeve top and black bell-bottoms she then emerged after brushing her hair into two French braids.  
  
Still no TK or Matt.  
  
Mrs Ishida was busying herself in the kitchen with a plate already on the table.  
  
"Ahh hello dear I'm Nancy Ishida. (A/N: If I have it wrong apart from the fact that's not her last name please tell me.) Sorry we didn't have a proper meeting but I hope you enjoy your stay with us." She smiled sweetly her grey eyes sparkling kindly and creases formed around her eyes reminding her that she was not a young lady anymore.   
  
"Good morning I'm Hikari but you can call me Kari. I'm having a great time so far. America is great! I saw quite a bit of it last night actually." She inwardly smiled at the wild time they had last night.  
  
"Please sit down and eat. I don't imagine the boys will have time to eat. Again."  
  
A zombie like figure stumbled down the stairs and the white fisherman hat fell from TK's head as he headed for the table.  
  
"Good morning sweet heart! You have time for cereal if you hurry. Your brother won't though... Oh I'll just go and go get him!"   
  
"Morning sleepy head." Kari giggled as he shook his head and sat down mumbling a hello.  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
"Wa? Oh yea! Good morning Kari did you sleep well?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After Matt finally got up and dressed without any time for food their mother packed them in Matt's car and waved bys as he drove off.  
  
"So you nervous Kari?"  
  
"Eh a little I guess. But hey its school right?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll watch out for ya! Seeing I am in your year and Matt isn't because he is older and he won't be spending time with you any-Ow!"   
  
Matt had whacked him in the head to shut him up.   
  
"That's great!" She shifted in her seat brushing her hand over TK's and them both blushing. Matt nearly hit the car in front and swerved to avoid it pulling up outside the schoolyard.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Thanks Matt! See you later!" Kari waved as TK took her into the school grounds. Her breath was taken away as she stood atop a staircase that surveyed the huge buildings. Grey unit like buildings set up in a horseshoe like fashion with the American flag fluttering proudly outside the main middle building. Ash fault and grass covered the rest of the place. It was huge!  
  
TK just grinned at her expression. "You like it?" He turned motioning for her to follow as they climbed a set of stairs to the main building. Students chattering and laughing with strong American accents and some other accents Kari was pleased to hear, were filling hallways and rooms.   
  
TK lead her through the maze to the principal's office and she had a formal introduction from the very American principal. He handed her a yellow sheet of paper with her timetable just as the bell for first period rang shrilly through the halls.   
  
When Kari was given her timetable her hopes fell when she found she wasn't in TK's homeroom. They went their separate ways and Principal Karle caught her shoulder. (A/N: I have hardly a clue how American schools work so bare with me?)  
  
"I have organised an escort Kari, this is Hallie. She is in you next class I believe and you will make great friends I'm sure!" Everyone seemed to smile so much in America. Kari thought as he stepped aside grinning only to reveal a slightly tall blond girl with shocking green eyes also smiling. But this girl had a smug snooty smile pasted on her lips, as if she was laughing at Kari just because she could.  
  
"Oh it's lovely to meet you Kari! I've been so excited and asked Mr Karle especially to meet you first! I'm sure we will be the best of friends."   
  
Kari highly doubted that and could tell this was a sham just put on for Mr Karle. But being the nice person she is she nodded politely and followed her lead out of the office into the now deserted halls.  
  
Hallie didn't stop talking. She was finishing explaining why the geeks at their school were geeks and that she shouldn't be caught dead near any of them when they arrived at the science labs.  
  
Excusing themselves for being late and Kari getting introduced to the class they finally sat down Hallie began chatting offhandedly to her friend about Kari.  
  
"Yea and she's from Japan, you know that place where Hello Kitty came from? That's where she's from well I think. I absolutely hate geography I mean who cares where other countries are? America is the only place to be and if you're not here no one cares..."   
  
Slightly shocked at her rudeness and complete lack tact Kari just sat in her seat trying to listen to what the teacher said. Her temper was getting thinner every time a word came out of Hallie's mouth.   
  
"Hi I'm Kella. I heard you were coming today." A girl with liver chestnut hair down to her shoulders and dark hazel eyes whispered to her. Kari was amused to see her nose flecked with light freckles.   
  
"You did? Seems everyone has been expecting me." Smiling she found she liked Kella more than Hallie. Kella had a tough look about her but her voice was soft and kind.   
  
"No offence but Hallie over there,' She pointed to Hallie who was surrounded by a group of girls who listening intently to her, none of them had barely looked at Kari. 'She's the most popular girl in school. Not to mention the most bitchy one as well."   
  
"I thought of figured that. She seemed the sort when I met her." They both laughed and Miss Cooney (A/N: A real teacher at my school. You'll see a few odd names.) Scolded them and Hallie gave Kari a glare.  
  
"What did I tell you! Kari weren't you listening to me at all? Oh I'll have to repeat myself then... Don't HANG WITH LOSERS!" The whole group of girls sent an icy glare at Kella, which she fearlessly returned.  
  
"If the losers are the ones that notice your there and treat you with genuine kindness I'll take them any day." A silence fell over the class. Even Miss Cooney stopped in mid sentence. The look of pure shock was washed away from Hallie's face to be replaced by one of shear anger. Her voice came out level but lathered with poison and holding back a wave of fierce hatred.  
  
"You just made the biggest mistake of your high school life." With that simple statement she turned her back to Kari flicking her ponytail. Each of her comrades did the same.  
  
Kella was staring at her as if she was insane. "And why may I ask did you just ruin ANY sliver of a chance of being popular? And if you're gonna give some heartfelt crap I'd rather not hear it."  
  
The rest of the lesson continued without a hitch apart from the frosty vibes coming the group in front of her and Kella. The other students gave her a somewhat approving look every now and again and most of the guys were grinning at her much to Hallie's displeasure but a sigh of relief was released when the bell rang signalling recess.  
  
Out in the grassy grounds Kari was accompanied by Kella who was still a little disturbed from her act of heroism against Hallie. The wind blew viciously and tore at their clothes and hair but nothing could quench the glow of excitement that blazed in her at the sight of TK.  
  
Kella looked in the direction she was looking and her mouth dropped. "OK you do have a death wish. Do you know who that is?! TK ISHIDA!!! Hallie's number ONE crush! My God girl it's like you want to die."  
  
"TK!" Ignoring Kella who was even more dumbfounded when the gorgeous blond smiled back and came over.  
  
"OK..." Kella sweat dropped.  
  
"C'mon and sit down, bring your friend. I can't wait to introduce you to the others." His comforting smile seemed to banish all thoughts of the haughty bitch and she was swept away Kella in a disbelieving tow.   
  
"TK this is Kella. And I already met my worst nightmare."   
  
"Oh no. What happened?" Kari told him all that happened and he LAUGHED!! LAUGHED!  
  
"Its not funny!" Kari protested.  
  
"Yea Hallie made a promise."   
  
"Don't worry Kari she's all talk." The bench and table was taken up by four guys and two girls. One of the guys wolf whistled and TK whacked him in the back of the head. "This is Rave." Pointing at the boy with dark brown hair and flashy green eyes who has whistled at her.  
  
"She's prettier than you said." He whacked him again.  
  
"This is Dylan, Tom, Luke, Danni and Carla."  
  
"Whos ya friend TK?" Tom asked brushing his long black hair from his deep blue eyes.  
  
"This is Kari and Kella." TK announced. Warm greetings were passed around and Rave got whacked a few more times when a group of girls with their noses in the air came striding over.   
  
Kari groaned as did the rest of the group to her surprise.  
  
"TK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT LITTLE MORT?" Hallie screeched.  
  
"Put a sock in it would you Hall?" Rave glared at her.  
  
"Hallie, have you met the new Japanese student whom is going to be staying at my house?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Crearulian Angel: UPDATED YEAH!!! Turned out a LOT longer than I hoped. Well if you mind just tell me I'll shorten the chapters. Don't forget to give me ideas and how will Hallie react? How will Matt react when he finds out Kari was bullied? ^.^ not a happy Matty!! 


	4. Keep Your Allies Close, Enimies Closer

Crearulian Angel: Hey there people! Guess what! I have decided to update! Oh yes and there is quite a bit of cussing in this chapter!  
  
"...speaking..."  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Keep Your Allies Close, Your Enemies Even Closer  
  
Hallie stood dumbstruck. There could be no way. She was hearing things, she had to be! Her beloved TK had to spend the rest of the year around that little skank. Well it would be rude to make a scene right now. She would have to tell TK alone how much of an impact this girl would make on his social life. Right now she had to keep her cool for the sake of all the little people watching.  
  
"Oh? Well actually yes we have. TK I think we need to talk." She spoke as sweetly as possible avoiding all eye contact with the bratty brunette standing by her fantasy boy's side.  
  
"We are talking." Kari was surprised at his tone of voice. Steady and calm, void of any anger.  
  
"I meant alone." Hallie was getting nervous. The people around them were holding their breath waiting for one of them to snap.  
  
"Anything you have to say to TK you can say in front of us." Rave spoke up and TK's gang of friends came to stand behind him, Kella put her hand on Kari's shoulder.  
  
"Fuck off Rave you're way too much of a loser to be talking. Go crawl in a hole somewhere and die for our and your own sake!"   
  
Something inside Kari tweaked... She wasn't sure what it was but it filled her with a feeling she wasn't very used to. Rage. With lightening quick reflexes Kari slapped Hallie across the cheek. She took a strep back and gasped.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean..."  
  
No one made a move. The stunned look on Hallie's face was enough to root a charging rhino to the ground. Her green eyes flashed menacingly for a second before they fixed on Kari. Her teeth bared like a lioness she strode toward Kari with swift purposeful movements. She was beyond reason, beyond communication. All that got through to her was the question: why? Why did she think she could do this to HER? First of all make a fool out of her more than once that day then take her boyfriend-to-be THEN slap her across the face for no reason! This girl was going to pay. Not only today but for the rest of her life.   
  
NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF HALLIE SHARD AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!  
  
Meanwhile a little way off two people were wondering around talking deeply, the other listening with sincerity to his feelings. It wasn't everyday Yamato Ishida opened up his heart. Mimi gazed into Matt's icy blue eyes. He glanced back at her awaiting her reaction. He felt safe telling his best friend how he felt about Kari.   
  
"I know you must think I'm being stupid but somehow I just know this girl is really special. I like her a lot Mims." Mimi, who stood just above Matt's shoulders looked away for a moment to mull over what he was saying. She brushed some of her beautiful long chestnut hair that fell freely down her back from her eyes. The thing she loved most about herself was her hair. She had recently 'installed' hot pink streaks through it and was rather proud of it.   
  
Mimi loved to make fashion statements and people loved to see them. The most popular girl in her year she was envied for her close-knit relationship with Matt even though both of them stressed it was merely a friendship relationship.  
  
"I don't think your being stupid! If you like this girl why don't you tell her? It'd make it so much easier."   
  
"No I think it would make it so much harder. You see my brother likes her as well..."  
  
"Oh dear. I think we need Jerry Springer."  
  
"Har har Mimi you crack me up sometimes." He gave her the straightest face he could muster emphasising the sarcasm he just demonstrated.  
  
"Lighten up pal your sposed to be in love!"   
  
Matt punched her playfully on the arm and just as they rounded a corner they saw a crowd of people and something in the middle. Panic set in and without a word Matt ran up pushing past all the people no caring if he hurt them or not.   
  
"You silly bitch, you are sooo going down!" Hallie was running at Kari  
  
Kari stunned just stood there like a petrified deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming truck. Hallie was a foot away, clawed hand raised. In the split second that Hallie's arm came sailing through the air at Kari's face Matt leaped in and grabbed her arm before it even touched Kari.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing!?" Matt raged yanking Hallie away from Kari. Hallie looked up, yes UP at Matt who happened to be a six foot 18 year old and the most popular guy in the school. No one messed with Matt. No one. Not even Hallie.  
  
"Er, um..." She stammered, no one was coming to her rescue. None of her 'friends' made any attempt to stand up for her. Hallie was going to give them hell if she survived this. Then to everyone's shock Kari stepped forward finally finding her legs do work.  
  
"It's ok Matt. Just a little misunderstanding that got a bit out of hand." She smiled at Hallie who looked disbelieving at her. "Hallie would never actually hit me right Hall?"   
  
"C-course not..." She stammered then shot an evil glare at Kari. How dare she save the girl that was just about to rip her apart with her perfectly manicured nails? How can she, her now number one enemy, treat her with kindness? Show her mercy? Save her from the wrath of Yamato Ishida! It didn't make sense when not one of Hallie's friends would do something like this but for some reason Kari was treating her like a friend.  
  
"You sure your ok Kari? Beat it Hallie and ever you ever think about having another 'misunderstanding' with Kari again you can expect another chat with me and my pals ok?" With that he released her arm that was already turning red where his fingers had gripped tightly.   
  
Hallie nodded refusing to look at Kari. With a glare at her friends she moved off through the frozen crowd. Nose in the air and with a flick of her hair Hallie stalked off followed by her sheepish friends.   
  
Matt put his hands on Kari's shoulders looking her squarely in the eye. Her beautiful, soft, gentle copper coloured eyes. He saw the streak of compassion in her, the compassion that had saved Hallie. He wasn't sure why she did it but he, like everyone else now respected the new student. "I'm not going to ask why only that you stay away from that girl. Please?"   
  
She shrugged him off and smiled warmly, a slight tease playing at her lips. "No problems there!" TK was pushing through people and came up with a desperately worried expression on his face.   
  
Matt looked up, his anger came flowing back as he saw his brother come up to Kari. "You! Where the fuck were YOU when this happened? How could you let Hallie and Kari have a freaking cat fight! GET LOST PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Matt shooed the remaining students even Kella and TK's friends.   
  
"Its not like I asked Hallie to go psycho! Shit Matt calm down it was just an accident." TK was a bit shocked he was being blamed. But then he realised it was his fault. He looked sadly at Kari, the most beautiful in the world knowing he failed her. "I'm sorry Kari." With that he walked off, head hung like a scolded puppy. (A/N: CUTIE!!!)  
  
"TK!" Kari called about to catch up to him when Matt caught her shoulder.   
  
"Let him be. He needs to think for awhile, don't worry he'll be ok. I know my brother."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Meanwhile in a much more remote part of the school grounds Hallie sat with her 'best friend'. She had told the others fuck off and they complied instantly not wanting to piss her off anymore. They would be hearing about this from the whole school for a very, very long time. "You know we have to get her back." She spoke in a level voice to Missy the girl sitting opposite her with her knees tucked up to her chest.  
  
"No doubt. She's such a bitch for doing that to you. I mean SHE started it!"  
  
"Yes I'm well aware of that Missy! But what can we do?" Hallie lost her self in thought for a few moments thinking up evil schemes. But none seemed to be evil enough for Kari.   
  
"She's protected but. By one of the most powerful people in the school and plus TK seems to lik" - Missy was cut off by Hallie.  
  
"Your right, we need to get Matt out of the picture. Fucking Superstar. TK will be no problem. And he does NOT like Kari!"  
  
"Of course! Oh Hallie your so smart! How about a party for our year ONLY! No Matt, no Matt's friends easily taken care of right?"   
  
"Good idea, glad I thought of it."   
  
"Er yea right Hall." Missy rolled her eyes and tucked a brown curl of her crimped hair behind her ear to distract Hallie from the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Missy, never call me that again. I'm starting to hate that nickname. So this is great, I will get revenge on that hoe. You guys will help of course, we may even need some outside help but I know they'll do it. I mean who wouldn't help me? Everyone would help me right?"  
  
"Sure Lie of course." Testing the new nickname Missy felt somewhat sorry for Hallie. Oh the complexities of teenage social circles!  
  
Hallie was feeling elated that afternoon after sharing her plans with her friends. Her evil kniving plans to destroy Kari Kamiya! Then suddenly a flicker of doubt nagged at her as she remembered the way Kari had stood up for her. Kari had been nice to her even after all that had happened.   
  
'So what!' She dismissed the thought a little hesitantly filling her mind with thoughts on how to use this to her advantage. Kari's weakness was her compassion. Her weakness...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dear Miyako,   
  
Have I had a rather 'eventful' day. I made a new enemy my very first day! But Matt helped me out. Oh Miya you should've seen him! I wish you were here with me. I'm so confused! But at least I have a good friend besides TK. Her names Kella, but don't worry she's nothing like you! I'll tell you more later but I really have to go. Write back  
  
Love  
  
~Kari Kamiya  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Crearulian Angel: Ok Hallie is just a tad sadistic! I'll probably finish most chapters with a letter. Maybe! Well what did you think? Read and review! What is Hallie's eeeevvvvviiilllllll plan!??????? 


End file.
